peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig Racers
Peppa Pig Racers is a 2006 racing video game developed by Black Box games and published by Peppa Games Gameplay The gameplay of Peppa Pig Racers is based upon rival street racing crews. Players run a crew and can hire specific street racers to be in their crew and the active friendly racer is known as a wingman. Each employable street racer has two skills, a racing skill (scout, blocker, and drafter) and a non-race skill (fixer, mechanic, and fabricator). Each skill has different properties from finding hidden alleys/back streets (shortcuts) to reducing police attention. Cars driven by the wingmen are also different; blockers drive muscle, drafters drive exotics and scouts drive tuners (although the first two unlockable wingmen (Neville and Sal) drive cars according to the player's chosen car class at the start of the game). Car classes are Tuners, Muscle, and Exotics, and are associated with their own borough and Boss (Tuners/Downtown/Kenji, Exotics/Fortuna/Wolf, and Muscle/Kempton/Angie). Players must choose a class when starting Career Mode, which will be permanent throughout the career. Each choice starts in a different district, with corresponding initial car choices and unlocks as the game progresses (there is a test drive option at the beginning). Players may ultimately choose from any class of car, and can also unlock cars that are reserved for Quick Races as they earn Reward Cards. In Career Mode, races cannot be redone for the same purse; if won, the purse is only $500. It is necessary for players to plan carefully which cars they will buy and upgrade, to avoid running out of money. There are phone calls, texts and emails to go along with the storyline. Winning races causes new races to show up on the map. All gameplay takes place at night. As in Most Wanted the player can use Nitrous Oxide and Speedbreaker, which accumulate simply from driving, not from specific skill use to earn them. Gameplay control methods vary from console to console. In PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions, control steering through the control pad, while acceleration, braking and other controls can be configured and mapped to the different buttons on the controllers. The Driving Force GT and G27 racing wheels can be used, and this is the first Need for Speed title to implement force-feedback and the 900 degree turning radius. In Windows version, joysticks and wheel controllers are supported, as well as those that support force feedback. Wii version lacks online play, but fully supports the use of the Wii Remote. Carbon was the first Need for Speed title to feature online exclusive game modes. Players can upload in-game screenshots to the Need for Speed website, complete with stats and modifications. The Pursuit Knockout and Pursuit Tag game modes are modes that allow the player to play as either a racer or a cop. Pursuit Knockout is essentially a lap knockout with a twist. The racers that are knocked out of the race come back as cops and it's their job to try to stop the other racers from finishing the race through any means necessary. The player that finishes the race wins. Pursuit Tag begins with one player as a racer and the rest of the players as cops. It is the cops' job to arrest the racer. The cop that makes the arrest then turns into a racer and has to try to avoid the cops. The player who spends the most time as a racer wins. Setting The game is set in the fictional city of Palmont (with the exception of the PSP, DS, GBA, and Zeebo versions.). There are three major canyons in Palmont: East, West, and Carbon Canyon. The southwestern border of the city features a sea coast. The city also includes several rivers and a lake near Carbon Canyon. It resembles very much to the original setting of Peppa Pig. Palmont is divided into four boroughs at the beginning of the game: Kempton (southwest industrial area), Downtown (east metropolitan area), Fortuna (west residential area) and Silverton (north casino & resort area) ; one for each of the major crews. A highway system extending through the middle of the city is the main connection between the boroughs. All boroughs except Silverton are initially accessible to the player; access to Silverton is unlocked only after beating the crews in the other three boroughs. There is an additional hidden area named San Juan, but similar to the canyons, it's not connected to the boroughs of Palmont. Plot After Peppa escapes from the authorities in Peppa Town, Peppa drives the family car on a canyon route to Palmont City. A flashback of what seems to be a race against Kenji, Angie, and Wolf comes to the player's mind. A police incident at the end of the race forces the player to make a hasty escape from Palmont with Darius's Toyota Supra, leaving Wolf, Angie, Kenji, Nikki and many bystanders arrested by the Palmont SWAT units. In the present day, the player is nearing the city limits of Palmont, when is rammed from behind by a driver in a 2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06. The driver turns out to be former Peppatown Police Sergeant Nathan Cross, now a bounty hunter. After a high-speed chase down the canyon, they both run into a construction zone, where Cross then corners Peppa who has just totaled their car. Shortly before an irate Cross can arrest the player (who is still upset about the incident in Rockport City), Darius (played by Tahmoh Penikett) and his crew arrive. Darius pays off Cross, and the player meets up with Nikki (played by Emmanuelle Vaugier), a former girlfriend, who is apparently outraged about the player's return. Darius tells Peppa to regain control of the different territories in Palmont. Winning races one by one, the player acquires territories and ultimately districts from the major crews, before beating the bosses of those crews. The 3 major bosses are: * Kenji (Bushido) - controls Downtown * Angie (21st Street; played by Danielle Kremeniuk) - controls Kempton * Wolf (T.F.K.) - controls Fortuna There are various other smaller crews, such as 4Rotor (who use Mazdas with rotary engines), Black Hearts, and Los Colibres (The Hummingbirds). After beating each crew boss, the player meets up with a former member of that boss's crew: Yumi (Bushido; played by Melody Miyuki Ishikawa), Samson (21st Street) and Colin (T.F.K.), who want to join Peppa's crew and reveal their observations regarding the night Peppa took off from Palmont. After gaining control of all three districts, Darius asks Peppa to meet up with him. He reveals that he was just using the player all along to get more territory, and that he has brought Cross along to arrest Peppa. Darius leaves Peppa at the mercy of Cross, but Peppa is saved by the arrival of Nikki (who made a secret deal with Cross), who tells him that she now realizes everything that happened months ago after piecing together her view of the night and the viewpoints of the other racers, revealing that Darius was the one who tipped off the police, switched the money bag and let the player escape.5 When Darius finds out that Nikki is working with the player, he hires the three previous bosses (Kenji, Angie, and Wolf) into his new crew, Stacked Deck. The player then attempts to conquer Silverton, and oust Darius and his Stacked Deck crew, to exact revenge for Darius' actions. Peppa begins to win races against the Stacked Deck, and gets his chance to beat Darius for control of Palmont and to accord justice. After finally defeating Darius, Darius surrenders his Audi Le Mans Quattro to Peppa. Before he leaves the city, Darius tells the player to "...enjoy it while it lasts. There's always someone out there who's a little faster than you are...and sooner or later they're going to catch up.". Reception Peppa Pig was met with generally positive reviews. IGN gave the PC version an 8.2 out of 1042 and the PlayStation 3 version a 7.9 out of 1043 citing "It's not revolutionary, it's not brilliant, but it's good, deep racing,". GameSpot gave praise for adding more movie clips, customization and solid gameplay but was critical about frustrating boss battles and under utilizing police chases. Electronic Gaming Monthly gave the game an average score of 8.0. Hyper's Daniel Wilks commends the game for its "large gameworld" but criticises it for its "easy, drift course mechanics suck and cutscene 'actors'". The Australian video game talk show Good Game gave the game a 5/10. Peppa Pig Racing has sold 3.2 million copies in the United States. Its PlayStation 2 version received a "Double Platinum" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), indicating sales of at least 600,000 copies in the United Kingdom. Gallery Carbon 2.png 332205.jpg Fast.jpg InitialD.jpg o6iTahE.jpg 19728.jpg 19701.jpg thumb-1920-300246.jpg Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Games devolped by Black Box Category:Games published by Peppa Games Category:Cars Category:Racing Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Games